Arrogant Ice
by CrystalHauntress
Summary: After the meeting on Melody, it is decided that Riven goes to Arendelle to sort out some trading issues. When he doesn't return after his scheduled visit, Musa begins to worry. But what really happened to the King of Melody?
1. Storm

**A/N: Hello, people! Here I am again with another crossover! A pointer: I'm using the 4Kids dub of Winx Club, where Musa is the Princess of Melody. Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and reviews **_**are **_**welcome, you know. Feel free to leave them. **

**This is just a temporary cover image. I'm going to change it soon. **

The sun rises high over the Castle of Melody, its golden rays causing the glass windows to sparkle and shine as if they are diamonds. Music is heard everywhere; rock, pop, jazz, you name it. The people are going about their everyday business: work, school, the usual things that they would do. No one suspects a thing, everything seems as it should be and nothing seems out of place out on the streets. But in the castle itself…

"No!" Cadence, the four year old princess of Melody yells, struggling out of the exasperated maid's grasp. A formal meeting is to take place in the very halls of the castle; and it is Cadence's first meeting. She claims to be excited but she refuses to wear her newly bought dress. "Not gonna wear it!" She runs out of Ariadne's grasp and out of the room. The frustrated maid straightens up and runs the back of her hand across her brow. She decides to go and look for the young princess but before she can take a step, she hears footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Ariadne? What's going on?" She hears the queen ask as she enters. This causes her cheeks to turn a faint rose colour.

"Cadence is still refusing to wear her dress, Your Highness," she says as she bows. She hears a chuckle come from the navy haired beauty of a queen.

"Ah. Well, I'm sure her father can get her to put it on," Musa smiles as she gently plucks the dress from the maid's arms.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Ariadne smiles back, "is there anything else you'd like me to do?" Musa thinks for a second, putting her index finger to her chin. After a while she shakes her head.

"No, thank you, Ariadne. You are free to take your leave now," Musa replies with a nod. Ariadne smiles fondly, bows and walks out of the room.

Musa sits on the edge of her daughter's bed and closes her eyes. _Cadence, please, do as we say and wear the dress. Please. _She wills inside her head. With a nervous and shaky sigh, she opens her eyes again and stands up. Her first job is to find Riven and then she plans to sit in her study and read for a couple of hours before she, Riven and Cadence head to the meeting.

She walks out of the room, trying to appear calm and collected when she feels as if there is a swirling storm inside. She walks the hallways of her palace, peering into every room in a hope to find her husband or even her daughter. She opens the door to her room to find both of the people she is looking for. She pokes her head into the door, watching and trying to stifle her own giggles.

Cadence is squirming around on her parents' bed as Riven tickles her crazy. "Stop, stop! Please!" Cadence pleads as her tiny fingers wrap around Riven's hands in an effort to make him stop. Riven, being the man that he is, fails to oblige, instead grinning.

"Hey, guys!" Musa laughs as she enters the room and closes the door softly behind her. Riven looks up and his face breaks out in an even bigger grin. Musa sits on the bed next to the squirming Cadence.

"Mummy, make him stop!" Cadence giggles. Musa sees the perfect opportunity to get her to wear the dress. She smirks.

"Sweetie, I'll only make Daddy stop if you promise to wear your lovely new dress." Musa holds the blue dress up.

"OK, OK, I'll wear the dress, just make him stop!" Cadence gives in to her parents. Riven stops tickling his daughter with a fake huff.

"Alright, Cadence, now wear the dress, sweetie," Musa holds up the dress before Cadence snatches it from her arms. "Cadence?"

"Daddy do it," The princess declares, handing the dress to her father, who looks at it and pulls a face. Musa sighs again, rolling her eyes.

"OK, sweetie," She stands up and leans closer to Riven, "Just get her to wear the damn dress, alright? She's been doing my head in," she whispers. As she leans away again, Riven catches her wrist.

"Hey, are you alright, Musa?" He whispers back gently.

"I'm fine, Riven. Just get on with it!" She scolds. Riven jumps, he's not used to his wife being this sharp with him. Before he can say anything else, Musa is already walking out of the room. He shrugs, making a mental note to go and find her after he is done with Cadence.

Meanwhile, Musa tries to calmly walk down to her study but she has already established that she is walking too fast to appear composed. Sure enough, "Oh! Good morning, Your Majesty," she hears. It is Trevor, her steward and he is carrying a wad of papers, "Are you feeling alright?" Musa sucks in a breath.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you, Trevor," she replies, proceeding to walk past him, but he stops her.

"Uh, Your Majesty, may I remind you that I have left a few letters of trade in your study," Trevor says with a voice of concern. Musa sighs again and runs a hand through her midnight blue hair.

"Alright," She says sharply, "I'll go take a look at them!" She replies irritably. Without waiting for a reply, she storms past him.

Opening the door to her study, she walks in and closes the door behind her with a slam. Taking deep breaths, she tries to calm herself down as she sits in her chair. As Trevor has told her, there are a huge pile of letters, waiting for her to sign them. She growls and picks up her pen.

As she signs the letters, her mind starts to drift off towards the meeting. She doesn't know why but whenever she thinks about it, she feels anger and hatred bubble up inside her. She thinks about what the meeting will enquire. She knows that the kingdom of Arendelle will be attending. Well, Queen Elsa will, anyway.

The foreign queen's name leads her onto a new thought. Queen Elsa is an extraordinary queen. She has a special gift; she is able to control and manipulate ice and snow. She has had a difficult past; what with the untimely demise of her parents, and being isolated from her sister for ten years because of her powers.

She shakes her head to get herself out of any train of thought and focus on the job at hand. She finishes signing the letters and smiles. "There!" She breathes, "done at last!" She sits back in her chair. Just as she closes her eyes, she hears the door open. She turns her head towards the door. Riven enters with a neutral expression on his face, though from his eyes, you can see a whole different story.

"Riven? Are you OK?" She asks him, turning in her seat to face him.

"I could ask you the same thing," he retaliates with a smirk, "you're seeming a bit out of it, if you ask me," Musa sighs as Riven reaches the chair.

"I don't know. It's just… this meeting. For some reason, I feel… weird about it," she says quietly. Riven walks round to face his wife.

"Can you try telling me how? Or why?" He asks, again walking round and running his fingers through her hair.

"I don't know. I'm just nervous, I guess," she looks down and tucks her hands under her thighs as she hunches up small.

"Oh, Musa," Riven sighs, "you're a queen now, but a strong queen nonetheless. It's alright to feel nervous though, everyone can feel nervous at one point in their life," Musa looks up to face him.

"But… we've been to hundreds of meetings. I've never felt anything of the sort," she says.

"How 'bout this," Riven thinks aloud, "if Melody need to do anything, or go anywhere, I'll do it. How's that sound?" Musa smirks as she stands up in front of him. She winds her arms around his neck.

"Then we have a deal," she says, "but just remember you said that," she whispers with a mischievous glint in her eye. As the words leave her mouth, Riven's hands move to hold her waist.

"Oh, I will," he whispers. They lean in and their lips meet halfway along in a soft but fervent kiss.


	2. Leave

**A/N: I noticed a couple of minor typos and tense errors in the previous chapter so I went back and corrected them.**

Riven sighs. His daughter won't stop squirming on his lap. They are in the meeting with all the other kingdoms: Sparx, Eraklyon, Solaria, Linphea, Zenith, Tides, The Southern Isles and Arendelle. They have been in there for a half hour now and Cadence will either squirm around or make a fuss if she is told off. She even refuses to go and sit with her mother.

Speaking of Musa, he glances at her through the corner of his eye and sees that she is physically in pain and panicking. She has gone a pale white colour, sweat is dripping from her forehead and he can hear her breathing which is sharp and jagged. He sighs again; though this time it is out of concern and worry, rather than irritation. _Oh, Musa, _he thinks in his head, _I wish I could help you through this. _

He shifts Cadence onto his other knee and reaches for her hand under the table. Musa glances at him and manages a weak smile. 'I'm right here for you if you need me, Musa,' Riven mouths to her. Her smile grows a little but she still stays as pale as before. They turn their attention back to the discussion, Musa gripping Riven's hand all the way through it.

"If I may speak," Queen Elsa of Arendelle stands up and everyone's attention switches to her, "I believe that Arendelle and Melody have a few trading issues and-" Riven hears Musa give a low groan and close her eyes, "-I would like to ask either King Riven or Queen Musa to stay in Arendelle for a couple of months to sort this out," she looks expectantly at Riven and Musa.

Sucking in a breath, he lowers Cadence to the floor, ignoring her moans and protests, "I will go," he declares, "I've been wanting to see the kingdom of Arendelle for quite a long time now," he says looking Elsa in the eye. Elsa nods and her face breaks out into a smile of relief.

"Thank you, King Riven," Elsa says to him. Riven and Elsa both sit back down and Riven lifts Cadence back onto his knee.

"Daddy, Daddy," Cadence whispers, waving her hand in front of his face. Riven huffs and swats her hand away.

"What is it, Cadence?" He asks a bit more harshly than he actually intends to.

"Can we go now?" She asks. Riven groans in his head. She is starting to annoy him and he will have given her to Musa if she was able to. For Cadence's sake, he forces himself to calm down, counting to ten in his head.

"No, not yet, sweetie. Just stay still for me for a teeny, _tiny _bit longer, OK?" He whispers as he holds the thumb and index finger of his other hand an inch apart. It's the princess's turn to huff.

"OK, Daddy," she sighs, while swinging her legs to and fro, occasionally hitting Riven's shin with her heel. He tries not to wince.

But then he realizes it is not Cadence that is hurting him; Musa is squeezing his hand a bit too tightly. He looks at her and sees she is not pale anymore, but a bright red. "Musa," he hisses, leaning closer to her, "count to ten. You'll calm down,"

Then he becomes conscious to the fact that the room is silent. Not a thing can be heard, except for the ticking of the clock and eventually Cadence's struggles subside as she too realizes the situation. He knows he has to take action.

Again, he lowers Cadence to the floor and stands up, smoothing out his 'kingly' outfit, "is there anything else that needs to be discussed?" He asks, resting his hands on the table and looking at each of his and Musa's childhood friends: Bloom, Sky, Layla and Stella. He stops when he gets to the King of the Southern Isles (of whom he has yet to learn the name) and Queen Elsa, who are sitting adjacent to each other. _God, that queen's blonde hair is as white as ice. It makes her cheeks look so… so… radiant… _wait, what? Where in the oceans of Melody did _that_ thought come from? He pushes any other thoughts that are along the same lines to the back of his mind and returns his focus to the question he asked.

Mumbles and declines are heard all around the table. Bloom and Stella shake their heads, Sky mumbles a 'no, I don't think so,' and Layla nods along with Sky. Queen Elsa and the un-named king also shake their heads, "well then, I think it is safe to say that this meeting can be adjourned," he says. Mutters of agreement are heard from the royals. He glances at Musa who breathes out and gives him a thumbs up.

One by one, they stand up and file out. All of them but Queen Elsa, who stops at the door and then turns to Riven. It is just Musa, Riven, Cadence and Elsa in the room now, "is there anything else you require, Queen Elsa?" He asks as he steps back. She is getting a bit _too _close for his liking.

"I'd like to settle on a visit schedule for when you come to Arendelle, please," she says, as she swipes her bangs out of her face, "if you don't mind, that is,"

"Uh, well," Riven stutters. He catches Musa looking from him to the foreign queen, and a frown edges its way onto her face. She has somewhat calmed down now, her cheeks are no longer red and her breathing has returned to normal. Cadence lets go of Riven's hand and runs over to Musa, "how about if I… leave for Arendelle tomorrow morning? And stay for however long it takes to sort out these issues?" He asks her with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Elsa nods, and there is a glint of passion in her eyes.

"That will do the kingdom of Arendelle just fine, King Riven. Thank you for your co-operation on this matter," she replies.

Musa clears her throat, still clutching Cadence's hand. "If that is all, Your Majesty, then I suggest you take your leave," she says. While she does not say it harshly, there is a strong sense of firmness in her voice. Elsa is taken aback by Musa's sudden change in demeanour. Wasn't she panicking just ten minutes ago?

"Yes. Yes, of course, Queen Musa. I apologize for wasting your time. I'll be on my way now," Elsa says, and without another word, she opens the door of the council room and walks out.

"Mummy, Daddy, what's gonna happen now?" Cadence asks, pulling on the bottom of Musa's dress. Riven walks over to the rest of his family and kneels down to get to eye level with Cadence.

"Daddy's going to go on a trip tomorrow, OK?" He says, watching as her face changes from confusion to wonder.

"Ooh!" She squeals, fisting her hands and holding them up to her chest, "can I go with you?" she asks. Riven sighs, shaking his head fondly.

"Sorry, Princess, this is a job for Daddy," he says, while straightening up, "Musa, can I go and ask Ariadne to pack me a bag?" Musa nods, bending down and picking up Cadence.

"Alright," she agrees, "and you can get Helena to pack you some food too,"

"OK," he replies absentmindedly, and then he turns to Musa completely and mouths, 'are you OK, now?' Musa gives a small, almost undetectable nod and eyes Cadence.

"Uh, Cadence, honey, why don't you see if you can find Gregor?" Musa says, twisting Cadence round in her arms to face her, "he might be able to let you help with the shoe making," Cadence's face lights up at the mention of her favourite blacksmith.

"OK!" She squeals, struggling to be put down. Musa chuckles and lowers her down to the floor. Instantly, Cadence runs out of the door, unintentionally slamming it shut behind her.

"So, seriously Musa, are you OK now?" Riven asks as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I'm fine, Riven," She starts off by saying, moving her hands to hold his shoulders, "but I don't trust that Queen Elsa girl," she says with a frown. Riven smirks,

"No, neither do I, Musa," he says, "but this has to be done for the good of the kingdom of Melody,"

"I guess," Musa says reluctantly, "alright, you go find Ariadne and Helena and I'll go see if Cadence has found Gregor," Riven nods and after a brief and chaste kiss, they part ways.

As Riven walks off in the direction of his room, his mind fills with thoughts of the Arendelle queen. Platinum blonde hair, eyes as blue as ice, soft but sassy signature smirk and an all-round cold and icy demeanor. Just perfect for a guy as cocky as him.

But then he scolds himself mentally for thinking such thoughts. He is a king, with a family and he is _content_. _Yes_, he reminds himself, _I am Musa's and Musa is mine_. With that final thought, he thinks nothing more on the matter and goes about the job at hand.


	3. Feelings

**A/N: Again, I went and checked the spelling and tense in chapter two just to make sure they were correct.**

As Musa walks out of the room and towards the back yard, she can't help but wonder about that queen. The queen that people refer to as The Ice Queen. Does she have a thing for Riven? Musa scoffs; she hopes not or the Ice Queen will be no more in two seconds flat. She is an Enchantix fairy. That plus her music powers can beat ice any day. What? She has beaten Icy, hasn't she?

But she has to have faith in her Riven. Because that's what he is: _her _Riven. No-one else's; just hers.

With that thought and a satisfied smirk, she walks out into the garden. She breathes in the fresh air. While their kingdom is nowhere near as pretty and as breathtakingly beautiful nature wise as Linphea, the garden is not all that bad, with a decent amount of plants and flowers to capture someone's attention.

"Mummy, Mummy!" Musa hears. She shakes her head to bring herself out of her thoughts. Cadence is running towards her from Gregor and in her hands is something that looks like a scrap of metal. As she runs closer to her, Musa sees that is in fact a horse shoe. With a huge smile on her face, she kneels down and holds out her arms for Cadence to run into them. "Look what I have!" The young girl cries as she falls into her mother's embrace.

"What's that, sweetheart?" Musa asks.

"Gregor gave me Flyer's old horse shoe!" Cadence squeals excitedly, jumping up and down, nearly knocking her mother over. Musa laughs along with her, resting a hand on the hard tarmac ground to steady herself.

"Wow," she praises. She pauses, listening, and then, "are you hungry, honey?" She asks her daughter after she hears a rumble come from the princess's stomach.

"_Very_ hungry, Mummy," Cadence says, rubbing her stomach for extra dramatic effect. Musa chuckles.

"Well then," she declares, straightening up and brushing her hands off on the handkerchief in her dress pocket "we'd better go and find Helena so she can make you a snack, then, hadn't we?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Comes her daughter's reply. Musa reaches for Cadence's other hand and manoeuvres her so that they are both walking comfortably.

"But first, we'll get Ariadne to change your dress to something less scratchy and rough, yes?" Musa looks down at Cadence. Even though she is skipping along by her side, Musa can see that she is finding the dress uncomfortable.

If she were Stella, she would have been able to change the dress with her magic. But she is the Fairy of Music and that is good enough for her.

_But the Ice Queen changed her dress. With _ice_. If ice can do that, music can do it too. No need for a fashion expert or maids or whatever. I'm going to show that girl who's best for Riven._

Jealousy and hatred take over the Queen of Melody and for a split second, she is determined to show Queen Elsa what she can do. She will show the Queen of Ice what she's made of- "Mummy?"

"Huh?" Musa shakes her head to her daughter's words and the tugging on her dress. "Sorry, what were you saying, honey?" She tunes in to what Cadence is telling her.

"I want to eat first, Mummy, _please_?" Cadence pleads, cocking her head to one side and putting on an adorable pout. Musa chuckles, but there is still a part of her who wants to get at the Queen of Arendelle.

"Alright, honey. Let's go," They walk back inside in silence, each of their minds filled with thought and wonder.

As they walk back into the castle, Trevor stops them. "Good afternoon, Your Majesties," he says with a bow in Musa's direction and a smile at Cadence.

"Good afternoon, Trevor," Musa nods in her steward's direction.

"Excuse me, Queen Musa, but have you seen King Riven?" Trevor asks her.

"He should be with either Ariadne or Helena," Musa explains, "he's going to Arendelle tomorrow morning and he said he was going to ask them to pack him some food and clothes,"

Trevor shakes his head with a sigh, "no, I checked with those two. They said he left from there,"

"Oh," Musa says, confused, "well, if you like, I can pass on a message when I see him?"

"Alright," Trevor smiles, "Can you please tell the king there is a personal letter, from Arendelle, for him waiting in his study?"

Musa sucks in a breath. What could the Ice Queen possibly want with Riven? "Alright," she says after a slight hesitation, "I will tell him. Is that all?"

"Yes, My Queen, that is all," Trevor replies, and with a quick bow and a smile, he is on his way.

Musa lets out a heavy sigh; she can't help but think that the Ice Queen has feelings for Riven. Why else would she send him a 'personal' letter? Running a hand through her long hair, she tries to even out her steps but she knows that she is too worked up and worried to do so. Even Cadence can see it.

"Mummy? What's wrong, Mummy?" The princess asks, tugging on the Queen's dress.

"Nothing, sweetheart. I'm fine," Musa replies with a small but fake smile – but a smile nonetheless. Cadence holds her index finger to her chin.

"Are you sure?" She asks, "because you don't look like you are. You look all sad and upset," she reasons. Musa chuckles.

"I'm sure, honey. Now, let's go and get you some food," She says, gently pulling Cadence along. She doesn't want to tell Cadence that she's worried someone will take her father away.

They walk in silence to the kitchen, where Helena, the head cook, is preparing some sort of pudding. "Helena, Helena, can you make me a snack?" Cadence asks as she lets go of her mother's hand and goes to wrap her arms round the cook's legs. Helena smiles.

"Of course, honey," she says as she reaches for the mixing bowl. Cadence hasn't let go of her legs so she can't reach. Musa hands the bowl over to her with a smile, "but why don't you go and take this lovely dress of yours off and put on something more comfortable first?"

"Aww," Cadence complains, "but I'm really, really, _really_ hungry!" Again, the princess rubs her stomach (while still clutching Helena's legs), causing the cook and the queen to chuckle at her drama.

"Alright," Helena says, "but let go of me so I can get the ingredients from the fridge, OK?" When the princess doesn't obey, Musa jumps in.

"Come on, sweetie. Let Helena go," The queen pries her daughter away from the struggling cook. Helena gives a grateful smile in Musa's direction.

"If you leave her with me, Your Majesty, I'll fix her up with something to eat," Helena says. Musa nods, and walks out of the kitchen in search of Riven. She really isn't looking forward to telling Riven about that letter.

But what she can't seem to figure out, is that Queen Elsa left literally a couple of hours ago. Either she's a very forgetful person or she just wants to get under Musa's skin. She very much hopes it's the first option, for both her's and the Ice Queen's sake.

Opening the door to her and Riven's room, she peers her head in to see Riven lying on his back with his hands behind his head. His eyes are closed but Musa can't tell if he's asleep or just resting his eyes.

"Riven?" She whispers, "Riven, are you awake?" Riven sighs and opens his eyes.

"Now I am," he says with a yawn.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" She asks in a concerned tone.

"I was just thinking, Musa," he says as he sits up, "are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Riven," she says while walking towards him after closing the door, "but the Ice Queen left a 'personal' letter for you," she holds up her fingers to show the inverted commas.

"Personal?" Riven asks. Musa doesn't know for sure but when she told him that the letter is personal, she thinks she saw Riven's eyes light up. She shrugs, brushing it off.

"That's what Trevor said anyway,"

"Alright," he says as he takes Musa into his arms, "I'll take a look at it later. Right now, its just you and me,"

Musa smiles, fairly certain that Riven will not go and betray her. He kisses her forehead, whispering sweet nothings into her ear and running his fingers through her hair.


	4. Goodbye

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in, like, _forever. _I just had a lot on my mind and stuff was going on. But I promise I will update sooner. Well, I'll _try _to, at least. Again, please do leave a review to tell me how I'm doing. :)**

With shaky hands, Riven breaks the seal of his letter. What could the Ice Queen want to tell him this soon after she left? The snowflake insignia of Arendelle is stamped over it, and it peels away as the wax seal is broken. Holding in a breath, he unfolds the letter. His hands are still shaking and he can barely hold the letter still.

He changes his plan and puts the letter flat on his desk, holding it down with a couple of paperweights. He sits in his chair and leans his hands on the table.

_Dear King Riven, _

_I apologize for sending this letter so soon after my sister Queen Elsa's departure. _

_I'm writing to inform you of the Queen's past and her state of mind. _

_We have both been traumatized after the death of our parents. While this was a couple of years ago, she still seems withdrawn when I or anyone around the castle bring it up. She claims to have gotten over their demise, however. I would kindly ask you to not mention anything about them in front of her on your stay. If you have any questions, I will be fine to answer them. Please do not hesitate to come and speak to me. _

_If she _does _seem a little... introverted, for lack of a better word, it is just because she is under a lot of mental stress. Please do not think it is because of you. While she has a cold demeanor, she really tries not to take it out on her people._

_The purpose of this is to avoid any confusion and embarrassment on both your and the Queen's parts, respectively. She does not know I have sent you this letter._

_Thank you for taking the time to read this._

_Your's sincerely, _

_Princess Anna of Arendelle_

As he finishes reading the letter, Riven raises an eyebrow. So it wasn't the Queen sending this letter to him. It was the Princess of Arendelle.

Does he really need to know this? _Yes_, his mind decides, _I do not need to embarrass anyone. _With a small smile, but a somewhat hammering heart, he rolls the letter back up and puts it in his drawer.

Someone knocks on the door. "Come in!" He calls. The door creaks open.

"Riven?" Musa asks as she enters the room and closes the door, "did you read the letter?" She walks over and stands next to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. He smirks, knowing why she is so persistent in asking.

"I might have done," he says slowly. He stands up and gently brushes her hand off his shoulder. She frowns and looks down at her hand. Riven smirks.

"What did it say? What did _she _say?" Musa asks him hurriedly, her voice getting rougher with every word. This causes Riven to smirk again.

"I don't think the _she _we're both referring to is the same she," Riven says. This time, Musa raises an eyebrow.

"Wait, what?" She says in disbelief, "Riven, what are you talking about?" With another smirk, Riven takes her left hand in his right and reaches for his drawer. Opening it, he pulls out the letter. He extracts his hand from hers from a second, just to open up the parchment.

He points to the bottom, where the princess's name is clearly written in black ink. He hands it to her and she reads with growing confusion. He watches as her eyes move from side to side as she reads the words on the page.

"Huh?" She says as she rolls it back up, "and why do you need to know this?" She puts it back in his drawer.

Riven shrugs, "to do what it says. Avoid embarrassment," he says as he holds her waist and pulls her closer.

With a smile, she leans in close to his ear and whispers, "I'm going to miss you, Riven," as she pulls herself away, he lifts her chin up with with his index finger.

"I'm going to miss you, too, sweetheart. It won't be the same without you," he replies.

They lean in, readying themselves for a kiss, when, _knock, knock, knock. _They spring apart, Riven letting out a low growl. Musa gives him a warning glare.

"Come in!" Riven calls. The door opens and in walks Ariadne, "what is it, Ariadne?" He asks harshly. Musa frowns and hits him on the arm.

"Riven!" She hisses. Ariadne smiles fondly at them and bows.

"My King," she says as she straightens, "you have a busy day tomorrow. Don't you think it would be best if you were to retire for the evening?" She asks.

Riven looks out of the window. The sky is purple, turning a deep midnight blue. Some stars are poking through, shining a sparkling silver. The full moon is out, enlightening the pathway for the passers by of Melody.

The beautiful sight makes the king turn his gaze to the clock ticking on the wall. Ten to eleven, the hands of the clock show. He must have spent at least a few hours with his queen. This fact makes Riven smile and he grips Musa's hand tighter.

"Yes, I think you are right, Ariadne," he says, nodding in the maid's direction, "is that all?" His voice is now softer as he thinks about all the time he has been spending with Musa.

"Yes, Your Highness. That is everything," Ariadne says with a bow, "My Queen," she turns to Musa, "is there anything _you _require?"

Musa thinks for a second, and nothing comes to mind. But then she remembers Cadence, who she had last seen with Helena, "Where is my Cadence?" She asks.

"I have put her to bed, Your Majesties," Ariadne addresses both Musa and Riven, "at eight o'clock,"

"Did she eat anything?" Musa asks.

"Yes, Helena made her a chicken salad,"

Musa smiles, "thank you, Ariadne," she says, "I think you are free to take your leave," Ariadne smiles, bows and leaves the room.

Musa turns back to Riven, "I guess you'll be going to bed, then," she asks him.

"I guess I'd better," he shrugs. Then, with a soft smile, he holds her waist, pressing her against his body, "but not before this," he says in a seductive tone. With that, he covers her mouth with his. Musa smiles against her king's lips and wraps her arms round his neck.

After breaking apart, he leans his forehead against hers. "I'm going to miss you like hell, Musa," he whispers.

"Me too, Riven," Musa replies. She moves her hands to rest on his chest, "I love you," Riven smiles and caresses her cheek with his hand.

"I love you, too, Musa," he whispers back. They go in for another kiss.

Everything disappears from both their worlds, apart from the other and the love they share. As they break apart, Riven moves his hands on top of Musa's.

"Goodnight, love," Riven smiles as he breaks the contact between them. He was sure he heard her whine at his actions, making him smirk in his head.

"Goodnight, Riven," she nods.

Riven walks back to their room and after readying himself, he slips into bed. His last thought for the night is, _my queen is the best_.

After thinking about his love, Riven is taken into a deep slumber.

* * *

As the king changes into his outfit for his trip, he has a lot on his mind. One of his thoughts is the Ice Queen.

Will she welcome him? Is she really as socially insecure as Princess Anna says she is? Will she take out her insecurity on him? How long will it be before he can return to his family?

The word 'family' moves his mind to Cadence and Musa. Will Cadence understand? Will she want to tag along? Will Musa miss him as much as he will miss her? _No, _he thinks with a smile, _she will _never _miss me as much as I will miss her. She will be on my mind twenty four seven._

He fastens the cufflinks onto his shirt and straightens his collar. He reaches for his velvet robe. As he fastens it over his shoulders, he notices that it trails at least a metre on the floor behind him. He groans; sometimes marrying a princess has its downsides.

But he doesn't regret it one little bit. Musa is his life. He is incredibly grateful that the Specialists pushed him to ask her out on a date. He will give his life to save her - and Cadence, for that matter.

He sighs as he rests his crown atop his head. He misses his high school signature gelled up hair. It made him look tough. With his hair flat against his head, he comes across as soft and nurturing. Which he _is_. Only to the ones he holds dear to him, that is.

He holds his hand on top of the treble clef insignia of Melody which is embroidered into his robe. With a smile, he walks out of his room and outside to the harbour.

Musa is waiting for him with Cadence at the steps. "Daddy!" The princess calls as she leaves her mother and comes running up to him. As she runs closer to him, he scoops her up into his arms, earning him a squeal, "bye, Daddy," she says as he straightens up.

"Bye, Princess," he smiles.

Musa walks up to them. "Goodbye, Riven," she says softly. Her eyes are filled with love and a sense of longing.

He wants to show his love and take her into his arms and kiss her crazy. But with Cadence right in front of them, that isn't an option. So he waits until Gregor takes her to see Flyer.

"Princess Cadence," the blacksmith says, "come with me and feed Flyer, alright?" He asks. Cadence looks at Riven who ushers her on.

"OK!" She squeals, running up to Gregor. Riven smiles at him gratefully and Gregor bows with a smile as he leads Cadence away. Riven turns to Musa.

"Goodbye, my love," he whispers as he wraps her into his embrace,

"Goodbye, Riven," she says as she rests her head on his chest.

"I love you," he tells her. She smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck.

As she looks up at him, a tear slips down her cheek. He smiles softly and wipes it away with his thumb. "Hey. Don't cry," he whispers, "I promise I'll be back really, really soon,"

"I hope so," she says in a whisper as she wraps him in a hug.

"I know so, darling," they share one last kiss before Riven is made to board the ship.

As the shoreline reduces in size, Riven keeps his eyes on his queen. He feels terrible for leaving her. _But it has to be done for Melody_, he tells himself as she becomes nothing more than a dot.


End file.
